Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency treatment tool for an endoscope capable of jetting a fluid forward while incising a biological tissue or the like.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, treatment using a high-frequency treatment tool for an endoscope capable of jetting a liquid medicine, saline, or the like, from a distal end section while endoscopically incising a biological tissue such as a mucosa or the like is performed. As the above high-frequency treatment tool for an endoscope, for example, treatment tools disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-114060 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-178740 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 2) are known.
In the high-frequency treatment tool for an endoscope of Patent Literature 1, a hollow electrode is connected and fixed to a distal end of an inner tube inserted to advance and retract in a mantle tube in an axial direction. Accordingly, as the inner tube advances and retracts in the mantle tube in the axial direction, the hollow electrode protrudes from the distal end of the mantle tube.
A stopper formed of a metal ring configured to restrict excessive protrusion of the hollow electrode is disposed at an inner surface near the distal end of the mantle tube. In addition, a flange section protruding from an outer circumferential surface is formed at a rear half section of the hollow electrode. When the hollow electrode extends from the distal end of the mantle tube by a predetermined length and the flange section abuts the stopper, the hollow electrode does not protrude further from distal end of the mantle tube. A conductive wire is inserted in the inner tube, and a distal end of the conductive wire is connected to the vicinity of the rear end section of the hollow electrode.
In the above-mentioned high-frequency treatment tool for an endoscope, the liquid medicine (a fluid) can be sent from an injector to the hollow electrode via the inner tube. A high frequency voltage can be applied to the hollow electrode via the conductive wire by a high frequency power supply.
When the high-frequency treatment tool for an endoscope is used, before the treatment such as injection of a liquid medicine or the like is terminated and the hollow electrode is extracted from the mucosa, the high frequency voltage is applied to the hollow electrode to cauterize and solidify the mucosa around the hollow electrode. As a result, even when the hollow electrode is stuck into a large blood vessel, bleeding from a pinhole after the hollow electrode is extracted can be prevented.